1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a zipper head assembly structure, and more particularly to a zipper head assembly structure with a replaceable pull tab.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional zipper heads are structures for zipping and unzipping zipper teeth. Due to its convenient operation, the zipper head is widely used on bags and clothing. The principle of zipper lies in: opening and closing the mutually engaging zipper teeth by the back and forth motion of the zipper head.
Conventional zipper heads generally include a main structure, a securing member, a spring, a cap body and a pull tab. The securing member is pressed into the guiding groove of the main structure by the spring. One end of the spring is under the securing member. The cap body is fixed on the main structure such that the securing member and the spring are positioned inside the cap body.
However, the spring of the above conventional zipper head is fixed onto the main structure by riveting. After the spring is fixed onto the main structure, the securing member and the pull tab are fixed together onto the main body such that the pull tab cannot be replaced. However, in practice, downstream manufactures have different needs for pull tabs and often need to replace the same. In particular, some more unique pull tabs are varied and in small quantities, requiring mechanical assembly by hand. Therefore, each type of pull tab requires a specific machine for assembly, increasing the cost of manufacturing.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the instant disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.